


When Lapis Met Perrie

by jenhedgehog



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, More character tags to be added as more characters are introduced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenhedgehog/pseuds/jenhedgehog
Summary: Perrie Dott works at Diamond PC Repairs in Beach City, under the watchful gaze of her terrifying boss, Yolande Diamond.Perrie despairs of the customers at times - it's only her love of technology that keeps her going.Until a mysterious stranger by the name of Ms. Lapis Clearwater walks into the shop one day, with a broken laptop under her arm...





	When Lapis Met Perrie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Three of Lapidot Anniversary Week (prompt: human AU).

"Hello, this is Diamond PC Repairs. You're speaking to Perrie, how may I help you today?"

 

The blonde woman stifled a sigh as she listened to yet another person on the other end of the phone who had _no idea_ what they were doing with their computer.  She drummed her fingernails, which were painted bright green, upon the desk as the customer explained the problem to her.

 

"Have you switched it off and back on again?" Perrie asked, pushing her green-rimmed glasses back up her thin nose and trying her hardest not to let her frustration show.

 

Sometimes, she loathed her job. _People are so stupid at times_ , she would think to herself, _Why do so many utter clods buy computers_?!  It was only her love of technology that kept her going.

 

The young woman hung up the phone and ran her hands through her very messy blonde hair in aggravation. 

 

"It’s like that, is it?" came a haughty voice from a very slim, tall lady who was now standing behind Perrie, "Here, this might help".

 

The woman placed a mug of hot coffee onto the desk next to Perrie.

 

"Thanks, Pearl," the blonde sighed before taking a big swig of the drink.

 

"You're welcome!  But drink up, because I'm taking over the phone from you soon.  Yolande wants you to watch the front for a while, and then you can take a look at a PC that was brought in earlier from a... Mr. _DeMayo_ , I think it was" Pearl informed her in a very matter-of-fact tone as she double-checked the name against that which was scribbled onto a notebook in her hand. 

 

Perrie breathed a sigh of relief.  She much preferred to work on computers than talk people through their issues over the phone.  It’d even be worth doing the dreaded “meet and greets” for a little while if it meant that she could get stuck into some actual computer repairs later.  She took another huge gulp of coffee before standing up from the desk.  If Yolande wanted her at the shop front, then she knew she’d have to hurry before she got reprimanded for not doing what she was told immediately.

 

Yolande Diamond was the shop owner, and was well known for her ill-temper and iron-fisted management style.  Perrie and Pearl always tried their best not to let themselves get on her bad side.  She used to run the business with her twin sister, Blaire, until a tragedy struck the Diamond family around 14 years ago.  The heartbreak caused Blaire to eventually quit, leaving the running of the business solely to a now very cold Yolande.

 

Perrie put the mug to her lips one final time; but before she could do anything else, she was distracted by a loud voice coming from outside the store.  Perrie set her empty drink down and peered outside.

 

A lady around her own age was wrangling with a small, fluffy dog who was barking incessantly on the end of its leash.

 

"Pumpkin, _please_!" the exasperated woman was wailing as the dog continued to yap, "Sit, girl!  I'm only going to be a few minutes!"

 

Perrie noticed that she seemed to be carrying a laptop under her arm...

 

As the woman walked through the shop door, Perrie felt like her heart skipped a beat. This woman was strikingly beautiful.  Perrie’s face started to heat up as she watched the ocean breeze playing with the woman’s bright blue hair and the bottom of her dress. She walked towards Perrie, who could now feel her heart beating at an alarming rate.

 

"H-hello... welcome to Diamond PC Repairs..." Perrie spluttered, doing all that she could to maintain her composure.

 

"Oh hi, I just need someone to look at my laptop for me," came the reply.

 

"I can do that!" Perrie announced a little more enthusiastically than she had perhaps intended to, "Could I take your name, please?"

 

"It's Lapis," the lady cheerfully replied with a smile, "Lapis Clearwater."

 

"And... what's the problem, Ms. Clearwater?"

 

"Well..."

 

Perrie listened to what Lapis was telling her about the laptop, but she was incredibly distracted by a large necklace hanging around Lapis' neck. It was a long gold chain with a large blue stone, cut into a teardrop shape, which was hanging quite low and sitting dangerously close to her...

 

"...boots back up and it still won't work," Lapis concluded.

 

"I see!" Perrie exclaimed, "Just leave it with me and we'll get it sorted out in no time.  Please could I take a number to call you back on once we're done?"

 

"Of course, let me write it down for you..." the bluenette replied, rummaging through her purse for a notepad and pen.

 

Perrie watched as Lapis scribbled her number down, and took the piece of paper with a slightly shaking hand.

 

"Thank you again... um, sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Lapis said with a smile.

 

"Perrie Dott..."

 

"Alright!  Thanks, Perrie - See you soon!" Lapis chirped as she turned around to leave the store.

 

"B-bye, Ms. Clearwater, have a nice day..."

 

Perrie didn't take her eyes off Lapis once as she made her way to the exit. Her gaze was now fixed firmly on a large tattoo which was masterfully emblazoned across Lapis' suntanned back, completely exposed by the halter-neck straps of her dress - a pair of angelic wings.

 

Perrie jumped a mile and let out a tiny squeal when a hand suddenly tapped her on the shoulder.

 

" _Pearl_?!" Perrie yelled indignantly, spinning around to see the taller lady smirking down at her.

 

"Well, _someone_ had to bring you back down to earth..." sniffed Pearl, a knowing smile still lingering on her lips.

 

Perrie glanced back outside again to see Lapis untying her little dog’s leash from the lamppost outside.

 

"Oh my _God_ , she's cute..." the blonde thought to herself dreamily...

 

*

 

"Come on Pumpkin, let's go!" Lapis told her pet as she untied the leash, the Pomeranian now yipping and jumping at her legs elatedly. 

 

Lapis pushed her hair out of her face and glanced back up at Diamond PC Repairs.  She gasped slightly when she saw Perrie staring out at her; the blonde’s face looked awfully red.  Lapis snorted with laughter while she watched the scene that was unfolding in the shop - a taller woman seemed to be teasing Perrie, who had now turned her back to the window and was wildly gesticulating at her co-worker.

 

The blue-haired lady took Pumpkin's leash and began to walk away. She had one last glance back at the PC repair store, acutely aware that her own face was now getting rather warm.

 

"Oh my God, she's cute..." Lapis whispered quietly to herself as she walked along the shoreline with Pumpkin.

 

*

 

After Perrie got home to her apartment later that evening, she still couldn’t shake Lapis Clearwater from her mind.  Her beloved gaming wasn’t even able to help her, it seemed.

 

“Goddammit, you stupid _clod_!” she screeched into her PS4’s headset through a mouthful of Doritos while she watched her in-game character get killed for what felt like the millionth time that night.  With a heavy sigh, she prepared for the next game; but stopped abruptly when she heard the _X Files_ theme blaring from her phone.

 

“Oh for Christ’s sake!” she cried as she snatched the ringing phone from the floor to see who was calling.

 

“Not _now_ , Amy!” she growled through gritted teeth, swiping the phone’s screen to reject the call and cause the grinning face of her best friend to disappear.

 

A little way across town, there was another apartment. It was a far cry from Perrie's home, with its discarded computer components and gaming memorabilia and the peeling " _I want to believe_ " poster which had been tacked hastily above the huge TV.

 

This apartment, with its new coat of paint and its sea view balcony and its assortment of half-unpacked boxes, belonged to a certain Lapis Clearwater.

 

"I really think we can make a new start here, girl," Lapis told Pumpkin as she filled the happy Pomeranian's food bowl, “Just you, me, and Beach City”. The dog yipped hungrily and buried her little face into the bowl almost instantly. Lapis chucked and gently petted Pumpkin's head. 

 

While her pet was tucking into dinner, the bluenette made her way over to the window and looked outside at the wonderful view before her. The ocean was painted orange by the setting sun, its warm hues dancing majestically across the surface of the glittering water. Lapis sighed, a most bittersweet feeling washing over her.

 

The shadows of the past were hard to shake off, it seemed.

 

_No_ , Lapis thought to herself, _Don't dwell on that... this is a fresh start._

 

Her mind instead moved to the sweet girl who she'd met at the computer repair store that morning. Lapis allowed herself to smile dreamily as she fondly recalled Perrie Dott – one of the nicest people that she’d met in a very long time...

 

*

 

" _Wow_ , you're here early!" Pearl remarked when Perrie came flying through the door of Diamond PC Repairs the next day. The blonde didn't reply - and instead made a speedy beeline for the phone.

 

"What are you _doing_ , Dott?"

 

Perrie squeaked in alarm. The imposing figure of Yolande Diamond was looking down on her with a trademark icy glare.

 

"I... I need to call a customer. They have to collect their laptop today and..."

 

"The phone lines are down at the moment, can't you _read_?" Yolande scowled as she pointed to a large sign above the company telephone, "Use your cell phone instead - but only for business calls, do you understand me?"

 

"Y-yes Ms. Diamond..." Perrie spluttered.

 

"Good."

 

Without uttering another word, Yolande turned on her heel and strode back to her office.

 

"Geez, who pissed in _her_ cornflakes this morning?" Perrie mumbled to herself once she was certain that her terrifying boss was well out of earshot. Her hands trembling once more, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket along with the paper which had Lapis' phone number scrawled on it. Perrie took a seat behind the desk and shakily dialled the number...

 

"Um... hello...?" a meek voice answered after what felt like an eternity of listening to the dialling tone.

 

"Hello, Lapis Clearwater?" Perrie replied uncertainly, "It's Perrie Dott from Diamond PC Repairs..."

 

"Oh, hello again, Perrie!" Lapis replied, sounding almost relieved.

 

"Are... are you ok?" Perrie asked quietly, concerned by the underlying tone of what sounded like fear in Lapis' voice.

 

"I'm fine, just fine!"

 

_You don't sound fine_... the blonde woman thought to herself, but she knew better than to push the point.

 

"Your laptop is as good as new, Ms. Clearwater," Perrie informed her, trying her best to maintain her professionalism in the face of the unwavering nerves that were wracking her now, "You can come collect it whenever you're ready."

 

"Thanks, Perrie! I'll be there as soon as I can! See you later!"

 

"Buh-bye..." 

 

Perrie hung up and shoved her phone back into her pocket. She got to her feet as quickly as she could, breathing a sigh of relief.

 

Now all she could do was wait...

 

*

 

The morning seemed to drag along at an impossibly slow pace after that fateful phone call.

 

Perrie kept on glancing over to the shop front, desperately awaiting Lapis' arrival. Eventually, after enduring some more playful teasing from her co-worker, the sound of a yapping dog could be heard from just outside the shop.  Perrie ran over to the front door - and was greeted by the sight of Lapis, carrying her dog in her arms.

 

Perrie opened the door for Lapis, feeling her breath catch in her throat as she beheld the blue-haired woman again.

 

"Hi, Perrie!" chirped Lapis as she strolled inside the shop, "Am I okay to bring Pumpkin in for a moment?  She's so restless today..."

 

"Of course, it's no problem at all, Ms. Clearwater," Perrie quickly answered.

 

"Please... just call me Lapis," the bluenette replied with a wry smile.  Perrie could have sworn that she saw the faintest hint of a blush painting Lapis' cheeks as she spoke.

 

"Okay, Lapis..." Perrie said with a false air of confidence, her face now well-and-truly resembling a beetroot, "Let me go get your laptop..."

 

The blonde flew into the workshop at the back of the store and snatched the laptop up into her arms.

 

"C'mon, Dott, you've got this," she mumbled to herself before striding back towards Lapis and Pumpkin, brandishing the newly-repaired laptop in her shaking hands.

 

"Thanks so much!" Lapis replied cheerfully when she saw Perrie return with the laptop. She set her dog down onto the floor and held the computer under her arm.

 

"No prob, Bob!" Perrie chuckled.

 

"It's Lapis," the bluenette replied with a cheeky wink, causing Perrie's blood pressure to soar. The moment was broken, as suddenly as it had begun, by Pumpkin - the tiny dog lurched towards Perrie, panting and wagging her tail happily.

 

" _Aw_ , she likes you, Perrie!" Lapis cooed. Perrie cleared her throat and crouched down to pet the Pomeranian, who was now enthusiastically licking the blonde girl's hand.

 

"Maybe, um, we'll meet again," Lapis said quietly, causing Perrie to shoot back to her feet.

 

"Y-yes, I hope so," Perrie managed to answer, becoming more visibly flustered by the second.

 

"Until next time, Perrie Dott," a grinning Lapis said, her cheeks now a much more noticeable shade of pink.

 

"Yeah... until next time, Lapis..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...? 
> 
> This was originally written as a oneshot, but I'm going to continue it on at some point; so please stay tuned!


End file.
